Here Comes the Big Red Car (video)
"Here Comes the Big Red Car" is the twenty-first Wiggles video filmed in 2005 and released in 2006. This is the third re-recording video after Yummy Yummy (1998 video). This is the re-recording of an early Wiggles video, Big Red Car. Most songs are the original recordings from album released in 1995, plus a few new recordings, and one from 1997, re-filmed with new video clips. Released Dates America: January 3, 2006 Australia: December 8, 2005 UK: January 30, 2006 The clips on this are also used in the 2nd The Wiggles Show series (TV Series 5). Also featured are a few Captain Feathersword skits with the Friendly Pirate Crew and Wiggly Dancers, similar to those in Sailing Around the World. This marks the first appearance of the Big Red Boat. Song List Note: All songs are from the album of the same name. #Big Red Car #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Wags the Dog #Five Little Joeys #Di Dicki Do Dum #I'm a Cow (Wiggly Animation) #Do the Flap #Hat On My Head #Brown Girl in the Ring #Georgia's Song #I Want To Wear The Jacket #Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo #Dorothy's Dance Party #Sorry Again #Henry's Dance Credits Murray Cook Jeff Fatt Anthony Field Sam Moran Captain Feathersword: Paul Paddick Dorothy the Dinosaur: Lyn Stuckey Wags the Dog: Kristy Talbot Henry the Octopus: Katherine Patrick Wiggly Dancers Brett Clarke Ryan De Saulnier Clare Field Caterina Mete Ben Murray Adrian Quinnell Lyn Stuckey Lucy Stuart Kristy Talbot Friendly Pirate Crew Brett Clarke Ryan De Saulnier Elefterios Kourtis Caterina Mete Ben Murray Adrian Quinnell Lyn Stuckey Lucy Stuart Kristy Talbot Irish Dancers Molly Donohoe Daina Dulinskas Clare Field Rachael Wineburg Executive Producers: The Wiggles Producer/Director: Paul Field Choreography: Leeanne Ashley Director of Photography: Borce Damcevski Assistant Director: Peter Dudkin, Colin Purnell Production Manager: Jennifer Carmody Production Assistant: Liam Donaghy Gaffer: Derek Jones Best Boy: Matt Russell Camera: Rob Joseph, Greg Parish Camera Assistant: Micah Walker Crane Operator: John Abbott, Chris Bitcon, Gordon Dein Crane Op. Assistant: Peter Shepphard, Jesse Flahert Set Construction: Chris Colwell, Inspyr Designs Sound Recordist: Emanuel Ruggeri, Sean Cefai, Mark Tarpey Playback: Alex Keller Staging: Vince Pace Runner: Liam Moran Wardrobe: Maria Petrozzi, Jacinta Hennessey, Melinda Voss Props: Jenny Cheeseman Stills Photographer: Gary Johnston Make-up Artist: Joanne Dudkin, Kellie Gray, Louise Fitzgerald Editor: Craig Abercrombie Catering: Mikaela Field, Mariel Munoz Mikalina's Café, 198 St Johns Rd Glebe NSW Animation Plastic Wax: Roger Maddams, Tony Pittorino, Chris Walker Post Production Completed at Sydney Film and Television Studios by Digital Sports Productions Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Music produced by Anthony Field Album Songs # Pufferbillies # I am a Dancer # The Four Presents # Here We Go Dorothy # My New Shoes # Sanctissima Gallery TheWigglesLogoinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles Logo AnimatedWiggles-2005.jpg|Animated Wiggles HereComestheBigRedCartitlecard.jpg|Title card AnimatedGreg-2005.jpg|Animated Sam AnimatedAnthony-2005.jpg|Animated Anthony AnimatedMurray-2005.jpg|Animated Murray AnimatedJeff-2005.jpg|Animated Jeff TheBigRedCarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Big Red Car TheWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles BigRedCar-2005Prologue.jpg|Sam introducing the song: "Big Red Car" TheAwakeWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Other Wiggles BigRedCar-2005.jpg|"Big Red Car" TheWigglesinSydney.jpg|The Wiggles in Sydney TheUnforgottenWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles WagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags GregSingingBigRedCar-2005.jpg|Sam singing TheNonrealisticWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles DorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglyMascotsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheWigglesonANZACBridge.jpg|The Wiggles on ANZAC bridge TheWigglesontheSydneyHarbourBridge.jpg|The Wiggles on the Sydney Harbour bridge HenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry TheWiggleFriendsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheWiggles'NameonBackofBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles' name on the back of the Big Red Car MurrayandJeffinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Jeff CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005Prologue.jpg|Sam and Wags GreginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam AnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" TheWiggleFriendsatWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggle Friends playing music GregSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005.jpg|Sam singing MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing red Maton guitar JeffinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff WagsPlayingBlueMatonGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags playing blue Maton guitar JeffSleepinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregWakingJeffUp.jpg|Greg waking Jeff up JeffWakingUpinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff waking up GregandJeffinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Jeff WagstheDog-2005Prologue.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Wags Wags'PawprintsTransition.jpg|Wags' paw-prints transition WagstheDog-2005.jpg|"Wags the Dog" GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar GregandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Wags GregSingingWagstheDog-2005.jpg|Greg singing WagsinhisHouse.jpg|Wags in Wags' World TheWigglesandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags Murray,JeffandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Wags WagstheDogBlooper.png|Murray's foot disappearing because of the green screen ending FiveLittleJoeys-2005Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Five Little Joeys" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing the drums FiveLittleJoeys-2005.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" AnthonyRapSingingFiveLittleJoeys-2005.jpg|Anthony rap singing Dr.MurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dr. Murray GregandJeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Jeff and Greg playing Red Starry Keyboard RedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard RyanDeSaulnierinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Ryan as a joey TheFiveLittleJoeysonWigglyTelephone.jpg|The five little joeys on Wiggly Telephone GregPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Keyboard CloudTransitioninHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Cloud transition DiDickiDoDum-2005Prologue.jpg|Murray and Clare MurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray GreenCloversTransition.jpg|Green clovers transition DiDickiDoDum-2005.jpg|"Di Dicki Do Dum" DainaDulinskas.jpg|Daina MollyDonohoe.jpg|Molly DorothyIrishDancinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy Irish dancing ClareFieldinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Clare RachaelWineburg.jpg|Rachael I'mACow-WigglyAnimation.jpg|I'm A Cow: Wiggly Animation CartoonCowSingingI'maCow.jpg|Cartoon cow singing CartoonMurrayDrinkingMilk.jpg|Murray drinking milk FlowersTransition.jpg|Flowers transition DotheFlap-2005Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Do the Flap" ColorTransition.PNG|Color transition DotheFlap-2005.jpg|"Do the Flap" TheMaleWigglyFriendsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends DotheFlap-2005-2.jpg|Murray, Brett and Lucy DotheFlap-2005-3.jpg|Greg, Sam and Caterina CaptainFeatherswordPlayingDrumsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing the drums DorothyandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothyPlayingTambourineinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy playing tambourine HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard GregSingingDotheFlap-2005.jpg|Greg singing DotheFlap-2005-4.jpg|Jeff, Adrian and Ryan HenryandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry and Wags DotheFlap-2005-5.jpg|Anthony, Ben and Clare HenryandJeffinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry and Jeff HatOnMyHead-2005Prologue.jpg|Jeff wearing outback hat HatOnMyHead-2005Prologue2.jpg|Greg wearing cowboy hat HatOnMyHead-2005Prologue3.jpg|Murray wearing sailor hat HatOnMyHead-2005Prologue4.jpg|Anthony wearing marching hat HatOnMyHead-2005Prologue5.jpg|''"I love wearing my hat on my head."'' BalloonTransition.jpg|Balloon transition HatOnMyHead-2005.jpg|"Hat On My Head" GregSingingHatOnMyHead-2005.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyWearingCaptain'sHat.jpg|Anthony wearing captain's hat MurrayWearingSwagman'sHat.jpg|Murray wearing swagman's hat HatOnMyHead-2005-2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends playing music (Notice that Wags is wearing a cowboy hat.) GregWearingRaincoat.jpg|Greg wearing raincoat JeffWearingRaincoat.jpg|Jeff wearing raincoat HOMHDorothyplayingtambourine.jpg|Dorothy playing the tambourine in this song MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar BlueWiggleintheRing.jpg|"Blue Wiggle in the Ring" BrownGirlintheRing-2005Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Brown Girl in the Ring" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry keyboard BrownGirlintheRing-2005.jpg|"Brown Girl in the Ring" TheWigglyDancersinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers GregSingingBrownGirlintheRing-2005.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandLucyStuart.jpg|The Wiggles and Lucy Stuart CaterinainHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Caterina GregPlayingMatonGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar AdrianQuinnellinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Adrian GregandMurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Murray Georgia'sSong-2005.jpg|"Georgia's Song" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar GregSingingGeorgia'sSong-2005.jpg|Greg singing Anthony,MikiandLuciaFieldin2005.jpg|Anthony, Miki and Lucia PaulPaddickandCharmaineMartin.jpg|Paul Paddick, Charmaine Martin and their new baby IWantToWearTheJacket-Prologue.jpg|Greg in life-jacket CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|Captain Feathersword MicConway-AdmiralGoodblooke.jpg|Admiral Goodblooke HeReallyisaGoodBloke.jpg|''"He really is a good bloke."'' GeorgeinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|Gallant George BennyinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|Benny Bandicoot CaterinainIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|"We need another boat." LucyinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|"Our good friend Bill O'Reilly has a great boat that we can borrow." TheFriendlyPirateCrewinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|"Oh, really?" It'sSunnyToday-No,O'Reilly.jpg|"No, O'Reilly!" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony playing the drums BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the Big Red Boat Jeff,CaptainandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Anthony JeffandAnthonyBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|Jeff and Anthony blowing Captain Feathersword down CaptainFallingDowninHereComesTheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down JeffandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Anthony JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword Jeff,AnthonyandAdmiralGoodbloke.jpg|Admiral Goodblooke on the Big Red Boat CaptainFeatherswordandAdmiralGoodblooke.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Admiral Goodbloke DaveinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|Dave IWanttoWeartheJacket-SATWPrologue.jpg|''"I want to wear the jacket."'' IWantToWeartheJacket.jpg|"I Want to Wear the Jacket" CaptainFeatherswordSingingIWanttoWeartheJacket.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing TheFriendlyPirateCrewSingingIWanttoWeartheJacket.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew DapperDaveSinging.jpg|Dapper Dave singing AlfonsoPlayingPanGuitar.jpg|Alfonso playing pan guitar IWanttoWeartheJacketGoof.jpg|A camera wire is seen. CaptainFeatherswordWearingAdmiralGoodblooke'sJacket.jpg|Captain Feathersword wearing Admiral Goodblooke's jacket TheFriendlyPirateCrewBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew blowing Captain Feathersword down OurBoatIsRockingontheSea-2005Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea" TheS.SFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The S.S Feathersword OurBoatIsRockingontheSea-2005.jpg|"Our Boat Is Rocking on the Sea" CaptainFeatherswordSingingOurBoatisRockingontheSea-2005.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaptainFeatherswordandDapperDave.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Dapper Dave ThePirateGirls.jpg|The pirate girls ThePirateBoys.jpg|The pirate boys LynStuckeyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Lyn NickyNackyNockyNoo-2005Prologue.jpg|Jeff in life-jacket NickyNackyNockyNoo-2005.jpg|"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordSingingNickyNackyNockyNoo-2005.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaterinainLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Caterina LucyinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Lucy AidoinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Aido LyninLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Lyn GeorgeinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|George DaveinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Dave KristyTalbotinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Kristy ClarkyinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Clarky KatherinePatrickinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Katherine BennyinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Benny Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005Prologue.jpg|Jeff in shaking clothes Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005Prologue2.jpg|Murray in shaking clothes Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005Prologue3.jpg|Anthony in dancing outfit Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005Prologue4.jpg|Greg in dancing cape Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005Prologue5.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" GregandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregSingingDorothy'sDanceParty-2005.jpg|Greg singing BenMurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Ben Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005-2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends dancing TheLandWiggleFriendsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheWigglesandDorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglyMascotsontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots dancing LucyStuartinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Lucy CaptainandHenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Henry TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends DorothyandHenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Henry WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags and Captain SamandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam and Anthony SamMoraninHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam Moran ClareandCaterina.jpg|Clare and Caterina DorothyandGreginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyDancinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy dancing GregandSaminHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Sam AnthonyandMurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Murray SorryAgain-Prologue.jpg|Anthony CaptainFeatherswordinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Captain Feathersword Benny,AlfonsoandElefterios.jpg|Benny, Alfonso and Elefterios ShoeInspectionDay.jpg|''"Here comes our one clean shoe!"'' CaptainandBennyinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Captain and Benny Benny'sShoe.jpg|Benny's shoe in soot BennyinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Benny SorryAgain-SATWPrologue.jpg|''"Sorry, Captain."'' Alfonso'sShoe.jpg|Alfonso's clean shoe CaptainandAlfonsoinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Captain and Alfonso AlfonsoinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Alfonso SorryAgain-SATWPrologue2.jpg|''"Sorry, Captain."'' CaptainandElefteriosinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Captain and Elefterios Elefterios'Shoe.jpg|Elefterios' shoe untied ElefteriosinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Elefterios SorryAgain-SATWPrologue3.jpg|''"Sorry, Captain."'' SorryAgain.jpg|"Sorry Again" CaptainFeatherswordSingingSorryAgain.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing TheWigglesinSorryAgain.jpg|The Wiggles playing music MurrayPlayingBouzoukiinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing bouzouki AnthonyPlayingTambourineinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing tambourine Tambourine.jpg|Tambourine CaptainFeatherswordWhistling.jpg|Captain Feathersword whistling TheWigglesWhistling.jpg|The Wiggles whistling JeffPlayingAccordioninHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff playing accordion GallantGeorgePlayingUkulele.jpg|George playing ukulele PianoAccordion.jpg|Piano Accordion Henry'sDance-2005.jpg|"Henry's Dance" GregSingingHenry'sDance-2005.jpg|Greg singing TheWiggles,HenryandtheWigglyDancers.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and the Wiggly Dancers TheWigglesandHenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheBigRedCarinHereComestheBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|The Big Red Car in epilogue HereComestheBigRedCar-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene AnthonyandMurrayinHereComestheBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in epilogue TheOtherWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in epilogue MurrayandJeffinHereComestheBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue MurrayinHereComestheBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue Murray'sTitleinHereComestheBigRedCarCredits.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinHereComestheBigRedCarCredits.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinHereComestheBigRedCarCredits.jpg|Anthony's title Greg'sTitleinHereComestheBigRedCarCredits.jpg|Greg's title HereComestheBigRedCarCredits.jpg|The credits CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-2010.jpg|Alternate song title for Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist? (from Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) Bonus Features I'mACow-2005Prologue.jpg|Jeff in deleted live-action scene Georgia'sSong-2005Prologue.jpg|Murray in deleted scene NickyNackyNockyNoo-Original2005Prologue.jpg|Anthony in deleted scene NickyNackyNockyNoo-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate crew TheFriendlyPirateCrewinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew CaptainFeatherswordinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Captain Feathersword teaching the actions of "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" TheS.SFeatherswordinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|The S.S Feathersword DiDickiDoDum-2005AlternateVersion.jpg|Dorothy in alternate version of "Di Dicki Do Dum" WagsTheDog-2005PrologueAlternateAngle.jpg|An alternate angle of the prologue of "Wags the Dog" DorothytheDinosaur'sSpecialAnnouncements.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in bonus clip about sleeping DorothytheDinosaur'sSpecialAnnouncements2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in bonus clip about washing hands DorothytheDinosaur'sSpecialAnnouncements3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in bonus clip about brushing teeth Promo Photos HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesInBigRedCar2006.jpg|The Wiggles in Big Red Car HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Admiral Goodbloke (Mic Conway) HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture3.jpg|Mic Conway as Admiral Goodbloke HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggle Friends HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture5.jpg|Caterina Mete HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture6.jpg|Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture7.jpg|I Wanna Wear The Jacket promo picture HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture8.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture9.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture10.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture11.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony Jeff and Admiral Goodbloke in Big Red Boat HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture13.jpg DorothyinHereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg Dorothy'sDanceParty(2005)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind The Scenes: "Dorothy's Dance Party" JeffandDorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005PromoPicture.jpg Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg and Dorothy Henry'sDance-2005PromoPicture.jpg|"Henry's Dance" Henry'sDance-2005PromoPicture2.jpg|Henry the Octopus HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture20.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture21.jpg DorothyinHereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy GregandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Wags DiDickiDoDum-2005PromoPicture.jpg|"Di Dicki Do Dum" ClareinHereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Clare RachaelinHereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Rachael MollyinHereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Molly DainainHereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Daina HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture26.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture31.jpg HereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture27.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in promo picture for Big Red Car HereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture28.jpg|Another promo picture from "I Want to Wear the Jacket" HereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture29.jpg|Another promo picture from "I Want to Wear the Jacket" Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture HereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture31.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DVD Gallery HereComestheBigRedCar-AUVHSFront.png|VHS cover HereComestheBigRedCar-AUVHSSpine.png|Spine HereComestheBigRedCar-AUVHSBack.png|Back cover HereComestheBigRedCar-AUVHSTapeandInside.png|Tape (with cut up and re-placed label) and Inside cover 20160813_092210.jpg|US VHS Cover 20160609_161329.jpg|Tape 20160813_092311.jpg|Slipcase Cover 20160813_092358.jpg|Back cover 20160813_092546.jpg|Tape big.jpg|AUS Disc 20170415_145725.jpg|Booklet 20170415_145732.jpg|Back of the Booklet 20170415_152556.jpg|Inside DVD Cover DVD-The-Wiggles-Here-Comes-The-_57 (2).jpg|Spine DVD-The-Wiggles-Here-Comes-The-_57.jpg|Australian DVD Back Cover without the Roadshow Entertainment logo DVD-The-Wiggles-Here-Comes-The-_57 (1).jpg|Australian Disc without the Roadshow Entertainment logo The-Wiggles-2-Disc-Collection-Wigglywiggly-Xmas-big-Red-Car-_57.jpg|2010 re-release Disc HIT41804.jpg|UK Bumper Length cover HereComestheBigRedCar-USDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover $_92.JPG|Canadian Back Cover HereComestheBigRedCar-USDVD.jpg|US and Canadian Disc HereComestheBigRedCar-USDVDInsert.jpg|US DVD Insert HereComestheBigRedCar-USDVDInsert2.jpg|Inside of the insert (with unreleased "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" cover" 20170521_180908.jpg|20th Century Fox Re-release disc Barney-and-Wiggles-Childrens-DVD-x4-_57.jpg|Alt. 20th Century Fox Re-release disc wiggleswin.gif|"Win A Trip" Promo on their website 51tRjP7HxtL.jpg|WHV re-release DVD Cover 1364372bh.jpg|Back cover 20160426_163327.jpg|Disc 20170415_150251.jpg|Back cover HereComestheBigRedCar-nCircleRe-releaseCover.jpg|2011 NCircle US re-release HereComestheBigRedCar-nCircleRe-releaseInsideCover.jpg|Inside cover HereComestheBigRedCar-nCircleRe-releaseDisc.jpg|Disc 20160813_092656.jpg|2012 NCircle re-release cover 20160813_093024.jpg|Back cover 20160815_175225.jpg|Inside cover 3000.png|UK Cover $ 57.JPG|Back cover WP_20151023_008.jpg|Disc 20160415_193848.jpg|inside Cover IMG_1518.JPG|UK Insert the-wiggles-here-comes-the-big-red-car.jpg|HK DVD Cover 045788.jpg|HK Back Cover 51VunrO1OLL.jpg|UK Cover without Bonus CD 4000.png|Back cover 5000.png|UK handle-case cover WP_20151023_004.jpg|Back cover The-Wiggles-VHS-Lot-of-3-Toot-_57 (2).jpg|Canadian VHS Cover The-Wiggles-VHS-Lot-of-3-Toot-_57 (3).jpg|Back cover IMG_3967.jpg|Tape DVD Menu Gallery HereComestheBigRedCar-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Background music: Hat On My Head Instrumental) HereComestheBigRedCar-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Background music: My New Shoes Instrumental) HereComestheBigRedCar-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Background music: Henry's Dance Instrumental) HereComestheBigRedCar-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (Background music: Di Dicki Do Dum Instrumental) HereComestheBigRedCar-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Background music: On Your Holiday, HiT Ent. version; Wags the Dog, Warner Bros/NCircle version, both instrumental) HereComestheBigRedCar-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Background music: Dorothy's Dance Party Instrumental) Note *Despite it not appearing in the video or on the album, the instrumental version of On Your Holiday plays during the Special Features menu on the HiT release in the US and Canada. On the NCircle and the Warner Home Video re-release in the US and the Australian release, it is replaced with the instrumental version of Wags the Dog. Trivia *The last video to be released on VHS in Australia. *For Georgia's Song, the final two video snapshots are: **Anthony, his wife, and baby. **Paul Paddick (Captain Feathersword's actor), his wife, and baby. *Some of the friendly pirate crew have gimmicks so you can be able to tell them apart. **Adrian does the back flips. **Alfonso has a flag of Italy on his uniform and wears a chef hat. **Benny Bandicoot wears an outback hat with corks on strings. When he shakes his head as he always does, the corks fly around, and cartoon sound effects play. **Brett wears shades. **Caterina is referred to by name. **Dapper Dave wears a top hat and holds a tea plate and cup. **Elefterios has a flag of Greece on his uniform. **George wears a pilot's hat, goggles, and scarf. *Lucy is referred to as Lucia. *This video, along with It's Time to Wake Up Jeff and Splish Splash Big Red Boat were filmed together at the same time because for the new TV Series. New segments such as Greg and Jeff's introduction for Wags the Dog were also filmed exclusively for these videos. They could be considered direct-to-video specials from TV Series 5. *The instrumental version of "Teddy Bear Hug" is played in the prologues of "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" and "Sorry Again" but this song wasn't sung on this video or the album. "On Your Holiday" wasn't used either, despite the fact that the instrumental track was played in the special features menu on the DVD and the electronic storybook Sam Musical Surprise. *The video's introduction for "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" features Jeff in his life-jacket, while in "Splish Splash Big Red Boat" and TV Series 5, there is a skit featuring Captain and his crew instead. *Songs from this video can be seen in The Wiggles Show (TV Series 2). *The US VHS had 2 variants; a yellow tape with a yellow sticker label in a clamshell case, and a black tape with a yellow sticker label in a slipcover. *Backgrounds from Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport are reused in Di Dicki Do Dum and Hat On My Head. *In "Brown Girl In The Ring", since they used the chroma key in some parts of the song, Sam skivvy is turned into orange during the chorma key screen filming, while his skivvy is yellow when filming in Wigglehouse. * On the American DVD, the copyright date said 2005 when it was really released in early 2006. This is because the DVD was made and prepared in late 2005. * The credits show Murray, and Sam names on "Hat on My Head" but Anthony and John actually wrote it. * This is the last Wiggles Canadian VHS to be released. |} Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 5 Category:Music Category:DVDs Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Re-release Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers Category:2005 Category:2006 DVDs Category:Feet Category:Series 5 Videos Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki